Sinking
by lges
Summary: — Pourquoi tu ne mens pas ? Il hausse les épaules, comme s'il s'en fichait au fond, comme s'il avait d'autres chaudrons à nettoyer. — Je ne peux pas. Soulmate!AU. HarryPansy
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez de vos vacances, si vous en avez ! Il s'agit d'un monstrueux Harry/Pansy sur 2 chapitres retraçant leurs années Poudlard dans un contexte d'âme-sœur où il est impossible de mentir à sa moitié. Je l'ai écrite à l'occasion de l'inauguration du _FCHP_ , un forum de Challenges dont le lien se situe dans mon profil. J'apprécierais beaucoup si vous veniez vous présenter et participer à la vie du forum car c'est un projet qui me tiens à coeur et que j'espère qu'il résultera de cela, de belles histoire comme cette fanfiction et une communauté chaleureuse.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

On connait les mystères du cœur par cœur, tout le monde les murmure. On parle de la vérité du cœur et du grand amour et des mensonges réservés à tous les autres.

Harry a déjà entendu Pétunia mentir à Vermont, une fois. C'était un soir, il était censé dormir mais il y avait trop de poussières, d'araignées et de questions dans ce placard à balais pour qu'il puisse trouver le sommeil, quand il entendit la voix haut perchée de sa tante s'élever depuis le salon.

— Tu ne regrettes pas d'être une simple humaine, de ne pas être une sorcière ?

— Non. Bien sûr que non. Etre comme ma sœur ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Harry sait qu'elle ment quand, plus tard dans la nuit, il est réveillé par le bruit d'un robinet qu'on tourne et par d'immenses sanglots trop longtemps retenus dans la poitrine de Pétunia Dursley, née Evans.

Ce qu'il ne sait pas exactement encore, c'est si elle pleure sa pauvre condition humaine ou si ses larmes coulent pour l'âme-sœur qu'elle n'a pas et pour la vérité que personne ne l'oblige à dire.

 _Oui. Je mourrais pour être né comme elle._

Tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a qu'à une seule personne qu'on ne peut pas mentir.

Harry Potter était un jeune homme silencieux. Il n'avait pas d'âme-sœur mais il n'avait surtout aucun mensonge à raconter. La plupart du temps, toutes les vérités qu'il énonce passent pour de terribles mensonges. Il n'était pas sorcier, ses parents n'étaient pas de bonnes personnes.

Voldemort n'était pas revenu.

Il était un menteur.

* * *

X

* * *

Pansy Parkinson avait mis bien longtemps à comprendre le concept même d'âme-sœur, dans un monde où le mensonge était la plus belle des armes. On le distillait, on le regardait grandir avec affection. Puis on admirait la puissance du mensonge qui étranglait sa proie avant que cette dernière ne s'en aperçoive à la manière d'une plante carnivore.

Enfant, Pansy ne croyait pas plus aux bienfaits de la vérité qu'à ceux des âmes-sœurs. Tout cela n'était que des histoires pour aider les enfants à dormir. Bien heureusement, elle n'avait pas besoin de pommes d'amours et d'autres contes enrobés de sucre pour s'endormir. Elle plongeait dans le noir, les yeux fermées et les poings serrés.

Ce n'est que quand elle croise Draco Malefoy pour la première fois à une de ces soirées mondaines où ses parents l'emmènent, qu'elle se dit qu'elle aimerait bien y croire.

Elle essaie d'y croire, elle se dit tous les matins qu'elle ne lui mentira pas. Pas cette fois, pas encore, peut-être qu'un matin, elle ne pourra pas.

Elle s'attriste à l'aimer, l'idée de lui dire la vérité la grise.

Ils n'ont pas de secrets les uns pour les autres, parce qu'ils sont des Serpentards et qu'ils lisent dans leurs yeux comme dans une vaste mare.

Mais elle le sait, au fond d'elle. Il n'est pas son âme-sœur. Draco, ce n'est que de la glace sur laquelle elle peut solidement poser ses pieds.

Elle continue de ne pas attendre, c'est ce qu'elle se dit. Au fond d'elle, elle creuse les heures.

Puis, elle explose un froid matin d'hiver. De la buée s'échappe par filet de ses lèvres roses et givrées, elle regarde Daphnée s'attacher les cheveux.

Daphnée soulever sa masse brune d'une seule main, ses cils qui battent sur ses joues, une épingle, deux épingles, trois épingles…

— Un problème, Pansy ?

— Tu crois en l'amour, dis ?

Elle a toujours eu cette voix d'enfant avec Daphnée. Elle a toujours été subjugué par la manière dont la lumière se réfracte sur son visage. Par la force de son rire mauvais qui brise tous les murs.

Comme maintenant. Et, quelque part, ça la brise un peu elle aussi.

— Tu parles de l'amour avec un grand A ?

— Je te parles de Blaise avec un grand B.

Pansy connait suffisamment Daphnée pour savoir le moment où elle l'a touché. Son rire fou se meure et l'autre jeune fille, la fragile, se penche en avant. Elle inspire fort pour ne pas en perdre une miette.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, déclare-t-elle, presque agacée.

Elle fait de grands gestes de la main comme si elle chassait des essaims de mouches. Les sentiments, elle sait bien, elle, à quel point ils peuvent devenir entêtant.

Mais Daphnée Greengrass est une menteuse.

* * *

X

* * *

Harry ne s'inquiète pas. Harry ne se préoccupe même pas de cette histoire d'honneur, de bonheur et d'âme-sœurs jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa troisième année. Il a de merveilleux amis et il a réussi à atteindre ses treize ans, ce qui n'était pas évident.

Il oublie jusqu'au mensonge de tante Pétunia et aux histoires que lui raconte Hagrid sur ses parents. Il a un peu le poids de l'amour sur la poitrine, ça l'oppresse et ça le comprime, après pareille légende. Il connait les moindres vibrations du « oui » de Lily qui ne peut pas mentir quand James lui demande de sortir avec elle, une dernière fois.

C'est un joli conte. Dans sa tête, ses parents, jeunes, prennent le temps de s'aimer. Lui, il ne peut pas, il lui manque du temps et beaucoup de chance. Il lui manque un soleil, une boussole. Harry Potter est une aiguille qui ne trouve pas le nord, une anguille qui slalome entre les trop nombreuses vérités qu'il a à écouler. Personne pour l'écouter.

Alors, il se ment à lui-même.

Premier mensonge alors qu'il venait de sauver Ginny, tremblante, respirant autant que le monde le lui permettait, ensanglantée et pourtant un sourire qui persistait.

Elle avait sa place à Gryffondor, alors, rien que pour cela il garda sa main dans la sienne.

— Ça ira, Ginny. Tout ira bien.

Son regard se perdait malgré lui sur le cadavre du Basilic, écailles vertes et sang écarlate.

Rien n'allait s'arranger. Il regarda cette main constellée de sang et de tâche de rousseur, qui avait commis tant d'atrocités. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, le prix du silence.

Elle croyait en lui, comme un saint, comme un héros. Elle était la première.

— Il ne t'arrivera plus rien.

Et pourtant, il n'en pensait pas moins.

Second mensonge, il est un gentil garçon, compréhensible, sucre et coton. C'était un matin froid à la volière, la silhouette éthérée de Cho dans la lumière d'un jour gris. La morsure de la jalousie était plus cuisante que le vent, ces jours-ci.

— Ce n'est pas grave, je t'assure.

Il sentait encore la brulure de ses propres mots qui lui écorchait la gorge pour se frayer un chemin à l'air libre.

Un dernier signe de la main alors qu'elle disparaissait dans l'escalier. Il resta seul, en haut de la tour. En contrebas, le monde paraissait vide et étroit.

Non, Harry, il n'y avait pas à dire était un excellent baratineur.

Il ne mentait que sur les détails. Il rangeait dans des tiroirs ses petites déceptions pendant que Ron se perdait dans la contemplation d'Hermione sans modération.

Ils ne faisaient que se dire la pure vérité, ces deux-là, et parfois même, ils la hurlaient.

* * *

X

* * *

Pansy marche dans les couloirs, son badge de la brigade inquisitoriale fièrement épinglée sur sa poitrine. Il la distingue. Il l'élève, loin au-dessus du plaisir cruel qu'elle provoque chez Daphnée ou de la tristesse à peine voilée de Draco quand il pose les yeux sur elle.

Elle fait sa ronde seule. Elle déjeune seule, elle rit seule aussi. Elle s'en contente, car il faut bien. Il faut bien avancer à sa propre lumière quand Draco disparait des heures durant pour aller jouer dans le noir avec ses démons, quand Daphnée s'amuse de Blaise et la délaisse. Elle apprend à lui mentir en toute honnêteté, les dents blanches et les lèvres rouges, ou alors elle ment à Tracey parce que ça l'occupe.

Ils la laissent seule dans le noir mais, malheureusement pour eux, elle fait bonne fortune et continue sa brasse dans les ténèbres. Même s'il faut avouer que c'est un peu plus compliqué quand il y a des gens sur son chemin, des sombres crétins que la plupart du temps, elle aimerait bien noyer d'un tour de main.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là, Potter ? demande-t-elle, en montrant les dents.

Il hausse les épaules. Elle l'a toujours trouvé dégingandé, ce pauvre garçon avec ses cheveux en batailles et ses jambes immenses qui n'en finissent plus. Draco raconte qu'il a grandi dans un placard.

Elle est obligée de se tenir vraiment très droite pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Faire des efforts, surtout pour lui, Pansy ça l'ennuie.

On raconte beaucoup de chose sur Potter. On raconte qu'il a survécu à l'Avada, qu'il est le meilleur, le plus fort, qu'il est l'héritier du sang et de la mémoire de Gryffondor.

Ça, c'est ce que raconte Drago.

Les autres, ils murmurent à propos de son tatouage, inexistant de ses talents au Quidditch, inexistants de son âme-sœur.

Il avance, elle recule. Ils sont deux pantins maladroits tirés dans la mauvaise direction.

— Potter, j'ai pas toute la journée donc si tu voulais bien sortir de mon chemin.

A sa grande surprise, il ne réplique pas. Il ne la regarde même pas, il se contente de baisser la tête et il passe maladroitement, sans un bruit, à côté d'elle.

Elle s'apprête à poursuivre son chemin. Elle a un programme bien chargé. Il faut bien qu'elle arrête quelques Gryffondors pour Ombrage, à y penser elle aurait pu arrêter Potter pour l'avoir ralenti.

Puis, elle s'attarde une seconde de trop sur sa silhouette de mystère et d'orage. Il est vouté, il tient sa main drapée dans la manche de sa cape.

— Qu'est-ce que tu tiens-là, Potter ?

Quoi qu'il cache, elle le trouvera. Elle regagnera un peu d'intérêt aux yeux de Draco rien que pour cela.

— Rien.

Il rougit un peu, il rabat d'un coup de menton ses cheveux bruns sur son front, il enfonce sa main dans le vêtement. Il ment, bien sûr qu'il ment mais Pansy est plus rapide. Elle connait tous des menteurs, elle lit dans ses yeux la peur.

Elle saisit son poignet avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se dérober. Il sursaute comme un animal apeuré.

Elle sourit, à peine, parce qu'elle est prédatrice et que ce moment c'est pour elle, comme une souris offerte sur un plateau. Elle se plait à imaginer deux minutes, ce qu'elle va trouver : un horrible secret, un dangereux objet. Potter conspire et inspire les foules s'il lui plaît. Pansy a trop besoin de lui pour gagner.

Il résiste. Pour changer.

— Allez, Potter ! Par tous les Saints ! Qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ta main ?

Et là, c'est étrange, il se produit comme une explosion dans sa boîte crânienne, derrière sa frange qu'elle lisse tout les matins, derrière l'imperméabilité dans ses yeux, derrière le visage parfaitement neutre qu'elle se force à composer.

Lui revienne en pleine face toutes les histoires qu'elle s'oblige à effacer, tous les récits de ceux de Daphnée qui ne fait jamais que glousser à ceux de Tracey, plus sombre, qui jure qu'il n'y a qu'à Blaise qu'elle ne peut pas mentir.

Elle voit la bouche de Potter se contracter, former un superbe O, sculpté par l'ombre de ses dents et de la colère qu'il dissimule dedans.

Puis au moment où elle s'y attend le moins, celui où elle en viendrait presque à prier qu'une insulte le prenne, le barrage cède et c'est comme si les mots ne s'arrêtaient même plus au minuscule rempart que constitue habituellement son maigre cerveau, l'empêchant de mourir ou de tuer Draco ou d'autres sombres héros.

— C'est Ombrage, crache-t-il comme si les mots avaient du mal à sortir. Elle me marque, elle me punit, elle me…, je ne sais pas, elle se venge.

Et elle, elle ne peut détacher son regard de son avant-bras blanc comme la neige. Dans d'autre circonstance elle se serait moqué du fait qu'il ne prenait pas assez le soleil et que son corps entier devait avoir la teinte « neige éternelle ».

Elle ne l'entend même pas, pourtant qu'est-ce qu'il peut en dire, des mots. Il cascade les uns après les autres comme une fontaine qui ne s'arrête jamais.

Mais elle, le seul qu'elle retient, c'est celui qui est gravé dans sa chair.

Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge.

Ailleurs, s'il ne posait pas ses yeux sur sa nuque, brûlant de savoir ce qu'il va se passer désormais. Parce que cet aveu a tout changé.

Dans un autre monde, il aurait pu mentir et s'enfuir. Dans un autre monde, elle n'aurait pas été confrontée à un dilemme cruel.

Continuer de fixer ce tatouage morbide, vide de sens tant elle tourne le même mot dans tous les sens mais tellement plein de son sang, écarlate et brillant, qu'ils sont si nombreux à avoir voulu faire couler.

Elle sera désolée de devoir leur annoncer qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a été le premier à l'abîmer.

Ou le regarder et, accepter.

— C'est elle qui t'as fait ça ? elle demande, la bouche sèche.

— Non. C'est moi.

Sa voix est aussi fragile que la sienne et elle frissonne quand il craque sur la dernière syllabe.

— Tu mens, elle affirme.

Elle aussi, elle l'accuse de mentir.

Elle ne sait pas vraiment à qui elle s'adresse. Elle redresse un menton fuyant comme quand elle se plante devant Draco pour lui demander des explications sur sa vocation, sur ses motivations. Elle brûle sa peur, elle s'encense de colère.

— Non. Je ne peux pas.

Il reste en face d'elle, près, mais sans la toucher. S'il ne venait qu'à lui prendre la main, elle n'est pas sure qu'elle le supporterait.

— Ombrage a une plume. C'est comme faire des lignes, tu sais ? Bien sûr que tu sais, Parkinson. C'est presque un soulagement à la fin, tu oublis la douleur, tu oublis jusqu'à la portée de ce que tu écris.

— Non, je ne sais pas Potter. On ne m'a jamais torturée.

Il sourit bravement comme le Gryffondor qu'il est, et elle ne sait pas si elle doit rire ou pleurer.

— Evidemment, il rit.

Lui, il choisit d'en rire. A l'évidence, il croit qu'elle est stupide, qu'elle oubliera.

Pansy n'aime pas vraiment les blagues, à l'exception de celles sur lesquelles elle peut se couper. Alors, sa grimace, fort heureusement, ne l'encourage pas à continuer.

Brusquement, il se tait comme s'il avait consumé tout l'oxygène de l'étroit couloir dans lequel ils ne sont que deux à s'affronter.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me raconter. On n'est pas amis, toi et moi.

— Non. C'est un bon point. On n'est pas amis.

Elle fait des allers-retours entre le vert trop vert de ses yeux qui lui donnerait presque le mal de mer et le rouge de sa blessure précise et chirurgicale comme la pointe acérée d'une plume.

Plusieurs gouttes de sang tremblent sur la dernière lettre. Il a vraiment une écriture déplorable.

— Ça fait mal ?

Elle s'en fiche.

— Oui.

Il répond dans un unique souffle, si vite qu'elle pourrait presque confondre sa réponse pour un non.

Elle tremble à chacun de ses mots, alors que c'est elle qui mène l'interrogatoire.

— Pourquoi tu ne mens pas ?

Il hausse les épaules, comme s'il s'en fichait au fond, comme s'il avait d'autres chaudrons à nettoyer.

— Je ne peux pas.

* * *

X

* * *

Pansy Parkinson est son âme-sœur. C'est la seule chose à laquelle il peut penser sur tout le chemin du retour. Il voit à peine Ron et Hermione qui s'inquiète dans un grand brouillard de sons, d'ordres, et de mouvements.

Pansy ne bouge pas. Elle n'a pas haussé un sourcil, elle n'a pas fait un pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte le couloir, par la gauche, il sentait encore le poids glacial de son regard de statue et de sa prestance de marbre.

Pansy ne bougeait pas. Et pourtant, il percevait tous ses frissons, toutes ses hésitations sous l'acier de ses questions comme si elle l'avait percutée.

— Harry, mon pote, t'es là ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme.

— Ron ! Bien sûr qu'il a vu un fantôme ! Ombrage l'oblige à se mutiler !

Ils sont bien loin de la vérité mais il se défend bien de leur dire. Pour la première fois, il lui vient l'idée de leur mentir.

Et ça le terrifie.

Il se revoie, pressé de fuir, de la fuir elle parce qu'il sait qu'elle va lui apporter des problèmes. Elle va raconter, murmurer déformer. Puis, la trahison ne vient pas de l'éclat froid dans lequel est bâti Parkinson.

Non, il vient de sa propre bouche. Celle-là même qui a prononcé tant de vérités, chères payés comme il peut en témoigner, qu'elle ne sait même plus mentir.

Elle est aiguisée, brisée aux angles. Muette.

Et lui, il parle, il parle. Il répond à ses questions. Et lui, il se répond, il se répond.

C'est elle. Pansy Parkinson.

Il se lève brusquement et renverse le fauteuil dans un accès de rage. Il en renverserait bien plus des meubles, il lacérerait mille tableaux, il déchirerait tous les rideaux. Si seulement, il pouvait saisir son poignet sans trembler et lui mentir sans ciller.

— Harry ! s'exclame Hermione

— Hermione ! il rétorque sur le même ton

Il lève les yeux au ciel, c'est plus fort que lui, et disparait en direction du dortoir.

Dans son dos, il entend Ron murmurer, un peu gauche :

— Ce n'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à elle, Harry. On a tous des problèmes.

Les problèmes, il peut vivre avec. C'est ce qu'il fait. Tous les jours. Même quand sa tête tourne à l'idée de se lever le matin et d'affronter le destin. Même quand il a un haut-le-cœur, en lisant le journal.

Elle, ce n'est pas un problème. C'est une malédiction, et elle lui colle à la peau.

En s'allongeant sur son lit, encore tout habillé, les yeux fixés sur le haut plafond, une pensée désagréable lui vient, comme une blessure qui démange :

Il pourrait tout exiger d'elle. Toutes les vérités sur Malefoy, sur les Mangemorts, sur Voldemort. Il n'aurait qu'à lui demander, il n'y aurait rien qu'elle pourrait lui refuser.

Harry Potter explose un après-midi étouffant, alors que la douleur dans sa main se fait plus lancinante.

Perdu dans une mer de couvertures rouges et de draps blancs, les yeux ouverts, il brise 18 fois le portrait du beau diable dans son esprit, dans ses mirages.

Sur la langue, persiste toutefois comme un goût d'orage.

* * *

X

* * *

Pansy et Harry ne se croise pas. Ils ne se croisent plus. C'est comme une nouvelle arme, entre leurs mains fragiles, leurs langues acérées. Pansy le surveille du coin de l'œil, comme elle surveille Draco ou Théo.

Harry l'observe moins discrètement. Il boit son jus sans la quitter des yeux, elle le remarque, il détourne la tête.

Harry fait tout moins discrètement. La fin de l'année l'aspire loin de cette odeur d'orage, que dégage la brune quand il distingue la ligne de sa bouche qui se mue en un rictus. La suite, relève plus du mauvais nuage.

Il tombe dans un piège, il tombe et tombe.

Sirius tombe aussi mais ne revient jamais.

Au moment de disparaître, il a le même rictus et le même éclat dans les yeux qu'elle. C'est un peu féroce, tout animal qu'il est, quand sa cousine, son mauvais double, l'anéantit.

Quand il tombe au sol, à peine retenu par Remus, il ne voit plus rien, il n'y a plus ni son ni odeur là où il se trouve. Il n'y a plus que les ténèbres et le désir de tuer.

Ce n'est qu'après, quand ils sont tous parti, fatigué d'essayer de le faire parler, qu'elle se rappelle à son souvenir.

— Ça fait mal ?

Oui. Oui.

Oui. Il le hurle, il le crie.

Les autres lui donnent une potion apaisante, pour un sommeil sans rêves. Ils ne veulent pas l'entendre.

Entre les limbes des cauchemars, il se demande si elle l'entend.

Alors, il murmure une dernière fois :

— Ça brûle.

* * *

X

* * *

— Ça brûle ?

Elle sent son estomac qui se tord et ça l'énerve encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. S'il pouvait tous arrêter de lui exposer leurs cicatrices, leurs merveilleuses marques de guerre, ça la soulagerait.

Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait demandé à regarder, pas vrai ?

— ça en vaut la peine, il affirme avec son sourire goguenard préféré, celui qui ne convainc personne.

Elle renifle bruyamment. Il ne range pas son bras marqué mais elle a au moins le don de faire rire Blaise. Elle déteste quand il ne répond pas à ses questions. Ce qu'il ne fait jamais.

Le tatouage de Draco ne partira jamais. Pas plus que l'inscription de Potter dans sa chair.

Elle rirait presque de leur arrogance à se distinguer l'un de l'autre alors que leur destin les lie.

Ils étaient menteurs, mais surtout des mauvais parleurs.

L'été est long mais il finit bien par toucher à sa fin, quoi qu'en dise Daphnée et la fumée qu'elle respire à plein nez parce que ça la distrait.

Draco est sombre mais engagé. Il est dedans à vue de nez. Il va recommencer à s'éloigner. Il ne veut pas leur dire dans quelle sombre mission il s'est fourré.

La lumière de la véranda des Greengrass plonge leurs visages dans un bain fragmentaire d'innocence.

Quand elle se penche avec un sourire pour contempler son profil, avant que l'enfer ne le reprenne, elle ne voit pas sa diabolique marque. Elle remarque l'angle tremblant et coupant de sa mâchoire, les longs cils qu'il a depuis qu'ils sont enfant.

— Alors, Pansy ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Elle secoue la tête. C'est difficile de se concentrer sur leurs petites voix criardes quand le monde finit en flamme dans sa tête.

— Ton âme-sœur, on va le trouver.

Daphnée rit, parce qu'elle rit tout le temps. Le pire c'est que, pour une fois, elle n'est pas la seule.

— Bonne idée. Ça va vous occuper, ricane Blaise.

Il le pense vraiment, cet imbécile. Il pense vraiment que Daphnée a besoin de distraction pour l'écarter du sang et de la crasse qui va couler en torrent.

Pansy songe qu'il est triste qu'il la connaisse autant. Il rit jaune mais il sait qu'elle va plonger les mains dedans.

— Tu n'as aucune idée de qui ça peut être ?

— Je mens à tout le monde, Daph'.

— Pas à moi ! ils s'exclament en chœur, presque en parfaite synchronisation.

Elle roule les yeux au ciel pendant qu'ils se disputent ses faveurs : ils ont toujours été mauvais joueurs.

— Tu ne me mens pas à moi, Pansy. A moi, tu me parles d'amour.

Daphnée est irrésistible, et irréelle, et irrémédiable et le mot meurt sur sa langue. Elle ne sait pas de quoi elle parle.

— Je te racontes ce que je veux bien te dire, persiste la brune avec une mine buté.

Elle éclate de rire avec une telle facilité. Elle est la première à ébrécher le mur qui existe entre elle et ces contes de fées.

— Ce n'est pas moi, rassure-moi ? demande-t-elle en soufflant du bout des lèvres sur le long cigare qu'elle tient entre ses doigts.

Si seulement. Si seulement ça avait pu être elle. Elle n'aurait eu à se battre que contre Blaise, et contre elle.

Blaise, ils auraient su se la partager. La regarder se noyer, par contre.

A deux, ils auraient été de trop nombreux spectateurs.

— Non, elle sourit.

C'est un peu triste dans sa voix.

— Non. Je n'irais pas jusqu'en enfer pour toi.

Daphnée lui caresse la joue, trop tendrement pour que ça soit feint et ça la désarçonne quelque peu. Elle sent le tabac et le parfum, ses boucles brunes rebondissent sur son épaule.

— Oh, non. Tu y es déjà.

Il n'y a que la voix de Draco pour les faire ramper dans le noir, pour les traîner jusque sous l'étendard.

* * *

X

* * *

C'est plus terrible encore que ce qu'il pensait. Il peut passer l'été dans le noir, à l'abri du jour et de l'éclat derrière les fenêtres closes.

Il peut refuser de manger, il peut retenir son souffle jusqu'à manquer d'air. Il peut hurler dans sa tête et renverser le peu de mobilier qui sont à sa disposition dans la seconde chambre de Dudley.

Il peut absoudre son existence, réduire sa chair blanche, ses yeux verts et sa maudite tignasse noire à du vide, un courant d'air de sang et de bleu.

Mais il ne peut pas se disloquer sous le regard de Dumbledore, sous le poids de Poudlard. Alors, il se contente de se tasser un peu, et de fermer les yeux.

Il vacille quand il pense, mais il a Ron et Hermione, ses béquilles. Il vacille quand il pense à Sirius, mort, alors que lui, on préfère l'accrocher coûte que coûte au monde par le talon de ses pieds dorés.

Quand il la revoit pour la première fois, bien caché à l'abri derrière les plis de sa Cape d'invisibilité, il titube.

Il sait qu'elle le voit. Il le sens dans la manière dont elle se redresse, en appui son coude, alors que Zabini rentre dans le compartiment.

Ses cheveux sont plus court que la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu, alors qu'elle trainait près de la Salle Sur Demande, sa silhouette longiligne tendu à son approche. Combien de fois avait-il dû fuir pour la duper, l'éviter pour ne pas qu'elle le fasse parler.

— Que voulait Slughorm ?

— Se faire bien voir par les fils et les filles de bonnes familles.

Pansy dissimule un petit rire grinçant.

— Oh, il doit savoir que tu viens de la meilleure, n'est-ce-pas Blaise ?

L'autre se rengorge un peu. Harry connait bien les ombres qui entoure le demi-dieu à la peau de bronze. On parle de sa mère italienne et de ses 7 maris, enterrés dans le jardin, derrière les roses.

— Bien sûr.

— Tu as vu Potter ? demande Draco, en repoussant la main de Pansy qui s'attardait sur son front plissé.

Cette dernière fronce les sourcils. Elle force le trait pour ne pas avoir l'air intéressé, il aurait pu jurer voir ses poils s'hérisser.

— Je l'ai croisé. Il discutait avec Ginny Weasley et Londubat.

Son propre nom plane dans l'air comme une bombe. Il a les lèvres sèches et soudainement, une boule se forme au creux de son estomac à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse apercevoir ses chevilles.

— Il avait l'air de comploter ?

Zabini jette un regard amusé à Draco qui tend l'oreille, aux aguets.

— Il avait l'air complètement décharné. Complètement déboussolé. On aurait dit ta tante à sa sortie d'Azkaban.

Harry sent ses jambes se dérober sous son propre poids.

Il tient bon. Presque, il fait tomber trois valises de leurs filets et manque d'éborgner Malefoy. Quel dommage.

— Ne parle pas de Bellatrix tant qu'elle n'est pas là, grogne Malefoy

Pour une fois, et c'est bien la première, Harry est d'accord avec lui.

— Il s'est battu au Ministère. Je vous l'ai déjà raconté. Sirius Black est mort, explique-t-il.

— ça ne te fait rien ? demande Blaise. C'était ton cousin au second degré, non ?

— Et c'est Bellatrix qui a mis fin à ses jours. On n'est pas comme ça dans la famille.

— J'ai déjà entendu ta mère parler de lui, murmure Pansy.

Draco tourne imperceptiblement la tête, comme s'il était le seul à l'avoir entendu. Harry a le malheur de se demander si elle parle pour lui alors qu'il ne lui a rien demandé.

— Elle lui manque.

Moi aussi, il voudrait dire mais le seul bruit de sa respiration lui fend le crâne et il se plie pour faire le moins de bruit possible mais il prit pour qu'elle l'entende.

La conversation s'arrête là. Draco semble trop fatigué pour se moquer. Ils s'assoupissent, et pendant une seconde, Harry oublie où il est, concentré qu'il est à percer les secrets derrière une muraille de cheveux aussi bruns que les siens.

Elle a les yeux clos mais quand le train se stoppe, elle se relève dans un sursaut. Sa main tressaute sur sa baguette.

— On y va, déclare Zabini, en récupérant son bagage.

Dans un froissement de cape, il s'évapore et ne reste alors que lui. Lui, et Pansy. Et Malefoy.

— Tu crois qu'il prépare quelque chose ? Potter ?

— Je suppose. C'est toujours ce qu'il fait non ?

— Il a perdu son parrain.

— Pansy, qu'avons-nous perdu cet été ?

Il se font face un instant, tels deux animaux en cages, mains sur leurs baguettes.

Harry n'a pas peur de Draco. C'est de Pansy et de la flamme cruelle qui s'élève comme une ombre sur son visage qui le fait reculer.

— Je sais ce que tu comptes faire Draco. Tu vas tous nous faire tuer.

— Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

Il sourit en prononçant ses mots comme s'il ne conçoit pas que ce puisse être le cas.

— Tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez, Draco.

— Je vais nous sauver, il promet.

Elle ferme les yeux. Harry la voit resserrer sa main autour de sa baguette.

— Par Salazar, Draco. J'ai juré à Blaise de surveiller Daphnée. Tu sais ce qu'il se passera si j'échoue ?

— Il ne vous arrivera rien. Blaise ne touchera pas à un seul de tes cheveux.

— Il l'aime.

Elle parle d'amour comme si ça répondait à toutes les questions.

— Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que tu ne te sois pas fait marquer pour rien parce que…

— Tais-toi ! lui intime-t-il dans l'urgence.

Outrée, elle plante sa baguette sur son torse. Ses cheveux tombent devant ses yeux mais Harry peut voir sa bouche se tordre en une insulte acide.

Il connait trop bien les poisons secrets de ses mots.

— Sors Pansy, lui ordonne Draco.

Evidemment, elle ne bouge pas.

Il l'attrape par l'épaule et la pousse hors du compartiment avec force. Harry aurait presque juré la voir essayer de le mordre. Malefoy referme rapidement la porte derrière elle.

Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, Harry sent l'ampleur de l'empreinte profonde qu'elle a laissée dans son esprit.

— Ce n'est plus que nous deux, maintenant Potter.

C'est presque un soulagement quand Malefoy se précipite sur lui pour lui briser le nez.

* * *

X

* * *

Elle fulmine de ne pas avoir mordu Draco plus fort. Il a à peine une marque de dent. Rien qui ne rivalise avec la marque que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a laissée.

Elle est totalement occupée à planifier sa vengeance quand elle le voit arrivé. Harry Potter a le visage maculé de sang. Elle n'a pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il a un sourire arrogant et plein d'autosatisfaction.

— Encore ?

— C'était trop tentant, Pans' ! il proteste, faussement coupable.

Elle secoue la tête.

— On ne peut pas vous laisser seuls deux minutes, s'amuse-t-elle.

Elle croque dans une pomme. Elle savoure une bouchée avant de se rendre compte de son erreur.

— Attends, tu savais qu'il était là ? Dans le compartiment ?

Elle plante une deuxième fois ses dents dans le fruit. La saveur acide lui excite les neurones : Pansy Parkinson ne commet aucun impair. Encore moins devant Draco.

— Bien sûr ! Cette perche à lunettes a beau avoir un certain talent dans l'art du camouflage, Potter a tendance à oublier qu'il a des pieds et une tête. Et un très mauvais gout en termes de chaussettes.

Elle espère brièvement que ça suffira à détourner son attention. Enfin, elle ne se fait pas trop d'illusion. Draco avait toujours été trop rancunier pour son propre bien. Il n'y avait qu'à voir son comportement avec Potter : tout cela pour une poignée de main.

— Tu lui as révélé que j'étais marqué ! s'exclame Draco.

— Ecoute, ça lui épargnera beaucoup de temps à chercher à le prouver et nous, à chercher à le convaincre du contraire. Au moins, il est assuré que tu es un Mangemort, il évitera de trainer dans nos pattes.

— Et s'il va tout raconter à Dumbledore ?

— Tu crois vraiment que Potter va se précipiter chez Dumbledore pour lui demander de soulever ta manche ? Tu es intouchable.

Sa défense est irréprochable, elle pourrait continuer comme cela pendant des heures et il le sait. Draco est mauvais joueur alors il croise les bras et murmure tout bas :

— C'est très risqué ce que tu t'amuses à faire, Pansy. Tu ne peux pas me mettre dans cette position.

Il siffle d'une voix grave, comme quand il essaye d'impressionner les premières années. Il ressemble davantage à son père, celui-là même qui est en prison depuis le début de l'été.

Elle recale une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

Au loin Potter se tient le nez sous les regards enflammés de ses deux amis.

— Oh, mais regarde-moi faire, je t'en prie.

Elle l'observe distraitement fusiller Draco du regard. Elle remarque à quel point il s'efforce de ne pas s'attarder sur elle. Il échoue à plusieurs reprises, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il doit bouillir de rage.

— Tu l'as attaqué par derrière ?

— Je l'ai stupéfixié.

Forcément. Cela explique les puissantes ondes de haines qui parviennent jusqu'ici. Elle se baigne dedans.

Le voir en colère, est un plaisir assez étonnant et appréciable. Ses cheveux sont encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, sa mâchoire est serré autour de sa bouche droite. Il y a une veine qui palpite au niveau de sa jugulaire et ses yeux lancent des éclairs aussi bien que la cicatrice qui fait sa réputation.

Elle ose un petit signe de la main. Juste pour l'irriter.

Dire que ça marche est un euphémisme.

Il manque de tomber de son banc. Elle s'étouffe dans son verre et Draco croit encore que c'est grâce à la qualité de ses blagues.

Cette année s'annonce divertissante. Si elle se concentre sur la rougeur des joues de Potter et non pas sur la façon dont ses côtes saillent sous son uniforme ou sur le voile qui couvrent ses yeux quand il se calme enfin.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Voici le second chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que le premier. Il fait parti de ma participation au challenge Ultimate AU du FCHP ( lien dans mon profil)

 **Bonne lecture et merci milles fois pour votre attention et vos messages d'encouragements**

* * *

Pansy Parkinson dépasse toutes les bornes. Sciemment.

Et rien que pour ça, il se dit qu'il doit régler ça une bonne fois pour toute. Lui, avant qu'elle ne le fasse.

Si l'été qui vient de passer a appris à Harry une chose, c'est que cette guerre n'attend pas : elle prend, elle prend, elle prend.

Il déglutit. Il n'a même pas à se montrer violent, à l'intimider. Il a juste à la faire parler.

C'est l'idée qu'il a en tête alors qu'il interrompt Ron en plein milieu d'une phrase enflammé sur la catastrophe que représente Rogue au poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

— Je dois y aller.

Ils le regardent comme s'il était devenu fou, avec son nez tout juste réparé et ses cheveux emmêlés.

Il regarde du coin de l'œil Pansy qui rit en s'accrochant à Malefoy comme s'il s'agissait d'un radeau.

Il est peut-être devenu fou, après tout. Hermione lui prend la main comme si elle était la plus raisonnable d'eux trois, ce qu'elle est en général, mais pas ce soir.

— Ne vas pas chercher les ennuis auprès de Malfoy, Harry.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai prévu.

Il se dégage tandis que les premiers élèves commencent à remonter vers leurs dortoirs. Harry repère Pansy au milieu d'un océan de cravates vertes. Elle avance d'un déhanché souple comme si elle défilait, comme si elle savait qu'il la regarde.

Il soupire, agacé : bien sûr qu'elle sait qu'il la regarde. Il s'attend presque à ce qu'elle se retourne et lui adresse son plus beau sourire.

Elle ralentit, un instant. Les premières années se pressent en masse dans les escaliers. Même de loin, il voit une lumière s'allumer alors qu'elle les regarde par-dessus sa manucure, sans qu'il ne sache réellement si c'était avec mépris ou avec une tendre pitié.

Il accélère le pas et travers tant bien que mal entre la foule pour parvenir jusqu'à elle. Elle n'est pas seule : Greengrass, la plus âgée, lui tient compagnie.

Il n'a pas le temps de faire dans la discrétion, il l'attrape par le coude et l'entraine vers un endroit où il y a moins de circulation. Suffisamment pour que Greengrass ait la folle idée de penser qu'elle s'est perdue dans la foule mais assez peu pour qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux quand elle avoue tout.

— Eh bien Potter, on ne peut plus se passer de moi à ce que je vois ?

Comment il sait qu'il rougit furieusement ? Elle éclate de rire et il voit la rangée de ses dents blanches comme une infinités d'épingles.

— Bien sûr, mais ça n'a rien à voir.

Elle ne s'arrête plus de rire, elle en perd le souffle. Il la repousse contre le mur de pierre.

— Tais-toi.

— On est autoritaire, Potter. On a passé une mauvaise journée, on dirait.

— Malefoy m'a cassé le nez. Tu me mets hors-de-moi à me menacer, à faire je ne sais quoi !

Il s'emporte un peu, il a les deux mains bien plaquées sur ses épaules. Il la surplombe à peine, haut perchée qu'elle est, sur ses talons. Il la voit froncer le nez, un léger pli entre ses deux grands yeux.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que je fais ? Sérieusement Potter !

— Ne va pas me dire que tu m'aides, par pitié !

Il est trop près d'elle. Sa lèvre supérieure s'incurve légèrement quand elle sourit.

— Je ne t'aides pas, juré !

Elle met ses deux mains devant elle, entre eux, comme si elles étaient blanches et elle, une sainte.

Elle se rapproche, leurs jambes s'effleurent. Elle a presque la tête sur sa poitrine et elle ricane sous ses mots comme s'ils étaient un poison qu'elle distille :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Potter ?

— Je veux te poser quelques questions avant que tu ne fasses de même.

— Loyal, elle remarque. Tu veux la jouer à la loyale.

— Que manigance Draco ?

L'air s'électrise autour d'eux et sa vision, celle qu'il a du monde qui les entoure – les murmures excités et angoissés des enfants, le bruissement des jupes, le mur solide sur lequel Pansy s'appuie faute de pouvoir s'appuyer contre lui – se réduit brusquement à sa bouche mutine.

C'est par sa bouche qu'il pourra tout savoir, tout changer. Il n'est pas en mesure de déterminer si c'est un don du ciel ou un cauchemar.

Elle passe une langue sur ses lèvres.

C'est presque trop facile.

Elle ouvre la bouche, il sent les secrets trop longtemps retenus voler jusqu'à lui.

C'est définitivement trop facile.

Elle passe une main derrière son cou. Chaque doigt exerce une pression qui le fait frisson. C'est une décharge électrique, c'est une tension insupportable.

Il a juste à la faire parler, qu'il pensait.

Et, alors qu'il se tient à deux millimètres d'elle, ses ongles plantés dans la chair de son cou. La réalité le frappe avec la force de l'uppercut que Malefoy lui a asséné.

Elle ne parle pas.

Elle ne lui ment pas.

Il la regarde pourtant sa bouche entrouverte sur des dents trop blanches, sur deux pulpeuses lèvres beaucoup trop rouges pour être honnête. Elle est trop, trop près, trop précise, trop présente mais surtout trop prévisible.

Quand elle l'embrasse, le feu, l'attente et la pommette de sa joue qui s'entrechoque contre la sienne, il se rappelle à peine pourquoi il la cherchait.

Il cherchait ses doigts malicieux qui se glisse son tee-shirt, l'arrête coupante de son visage qui se presse contre son nez encore sourdement douloureux.

Il cherchait l'arôme de sa peau, épicée et chaude comme l'odeur de la braise après avoir jeté au feu un bouquet de fleurs.

Il la cherchait elle.

Et, il ne sait pas si c'est le traumatisme, la vision de Sirius qui lui apparait encore à chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux, la bestialité à laquelle il s'est frotté tout l'été, dans le noir, mais il la cherche.

Il la cherche encore dans le noir, les yeux clos alors que ses doigts tracent le contour de sa mâchoire comme un dessin maladroit.

Elle glisse contre lui, comme un serpent, elle s'infiltre. Il la cale contre le mur, embrassant sa gorge, l'endroit exact ou ses cheveux droit comme des lames laissent place à une peau blanche, si fine qu'il pourrait presque en voir les veines bleues.

Il n'a pas besoin de chercher sa bouche, elle lui est offerte. Comme le cadeau empoisonné que représente Pansy, ce n'est qu'un caprice enrobé dans un délice.

C'est dur et brûlant, il se pique à ses dents à chaque fois qu'il s'assure qu'elle est bien là.

Il a peur qu'elle ne soit qu'un esprit frappeur. Qu'elle le laisse là, hébété et les bras étroitement crispés autour d'un rien. Sans réponses.

D'aucune sorte.

Quand elle descend, laissant une trainée de baisers aussi grisants que nocifs sur son cou ainsi qu'une marque qui ne disparaitra pas le lendemain matin, il se rappelle comment il était confiant avant.

Il se détache d'elle, suffisamment pour vouloir ouvrir les yeux. Parce qu'elle ne lui donne envie de rien si ce n'est de plonger dans le noir, dans l'abime où elle l'entraine et où ils ne sont pas obligés de se parler.

Juste de s'enflammer.

— Pansy…

Sa voix est rocailleuse et son prénom sonne comme un avertissement. Elle s'en moque, elle le frôle, tout en contrôle, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent.

Elle se moque de lui.

— Potter.

— Parle-moi.

Elle est si près qu'il peut voir l'amusement tordre ses lèvres. Il se tend. C'est elle qu'elle détournait d'un mouvement de lèvres quelques secondes auparavant.

Tout dans la manière dont elle incline la tête, le creux de sa gorge ouverte devant lui, indique qu'elle pourrait tout à fait recommencer.

— Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, Potter. Et beaucoup trop bavard.

— Pansy…

Elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça. Ce n'est pas comme ça que c'était supposé se passer. Elle devrait le torturer, le faire plier pour tout savoir de l'Ordre, de lui.

Il devrait lui demander ce qu'elle sait de toutes les missions auxquelles se livrent les Mangemorts. Il devrait se satisfaire de ses réponses.

— Pansy…

Elle devrait lui répondre, contrainte par le lien qui les unit désormais. Cette histoire d'âme-sœur, descendue dans les flammes.

Ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'ils font et Harry ne parvient pas à comprendre pourquoi sa technique si bien présentée a finalement dérapée.

— Pan –

— Arrête de répéter mon nom, Potter. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu obtiendras quoi-que-ce-soit de moi.

Il pourrait lui demander n'importe quoi. Il ne fait que se raccrocher à elle.

Elle embrasse le bord de son nez, une main légère dans ses cheveux. Il murmure une dernière fois son prénom, si bas qu'elle ne peut pas l'entendre.

Elle se trompe. La vérité qu'il cherche à obtenir

(C'est elle qui a toutes les réponses désormais)

C'est elle.

* * *

X

* * *

Elle est brillante. Elle le sait déjà depuis le jour où elle a forcé Astoria à avouer qu'elle avait un béguin stérile d'adolescente larmoyante, écœurante, pour Draco alors que par tous les saints, c'est une Greengrass, et qu'elle a tout appris de Daphnée. Le vice et la beauté.

Potter et son autorité inexistante n'ont fait que le lui rappeler.

L'embrasser est un excellent divertissement. Ce petit _encas_ vaut bien tout l'appétit qu'elle a à mentir aux autres. Ce qu'elle ne peut pas faire avec lui.

Dire que ça ne la contrarie pas serait mentir. Encore.

Daphnée dort ou fait semblant de dormir quand elle arrive au dortoir. Tracey, est surement en train de roder au dehors.

Pansy respire. Le silence la fait frémir.

Elle aurait trahi Draco sans hésitation. Elle aurait décrit, dans un chuchotement langoureux à son oreille, combien sa marque est douloureuse quand vient la nuit. Combien c'est difficile d'être à la hauteur quand son père est en prison.

Combien il redoute d'échouer à tuer Dumbledore, et de se faire tuer de la main du diable lui-même, car il n'est qu'un petit garçon qui sent le danger comme une proie désincarnée.

Elle l'aurait fait sans se poser de questions si l'embrasser n'était pas apparu comme l'autre solution.

La meilleure.

* * *

X

* * *

Harry manque de tuer Draco.

C'est comme un réflexe. Beaucoup de sang, et de rouge, et de peur.

Une mauvaise habitude.

Il croit qu'il est mort. Il s'avère qu'il ne l'est pas. Quitte à briser le cœur de Pansy et sa propre humanité, il regrette. Ça aurait été plus facile.

Harry sent le poids du regard de Pansy qui le fusille en silence, où qu'il aille.

De toute façon, Draco va tuer Dumbledore. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps après Katie et Ron. Et, Pansy va continuer à l'embrasser parce que c'est mieux que de se parler.

* * *

X

* * *

Draco ne tue pas Dumbledore.

Elle n'embrasse plus Potter.

Excepté la fois où elle le croise, au détour d'un couloir, alors qu'il le traque. Excepté la fois où il est convaincu qu'il a ensorcelé Katie Bell. Excepté la fois où elle le trouve devant l'infirmerie, veillant Weasley, presque aussi gris que lui. Excepté l'autre fois où il cherche à savoir ce que transporte Draco dans l'armoire.

Excepté la dernière fois où elle le voit.

Mais Draco ne tue pas Dumbledore, alors ça ne compte pas.

Plus rien ne compte après ça parce que la guerre a officiellement une odeur sur leurs lèvres et qu'elle s'imagine qu'ils ne pourront plus l'éviter. Elle ne lui a rien offert. Pas la moindre parcelle de vérité, pas le moindre bout d'honnêteté.

Juste des griffures, des suçons en trop grand nombres et son odeur qui persiste dans ses maudits cheveux.

Elle ne lui a jamais menti mais elle ne sait pas si ça la rassure. Elle ne croyait pas à ces histoires. Il n'y a pas d'absolu transparence entre deux êtres.

Elle n'est que fumée et qu'importe si elle doit ravaler pour un baiser, la vérité qu'autrement, elle s'apprête à lui donner.

Elle ne lui a rien demandé en échange. Il dirait que c'est plus juste, plus équitable, mais ça n'avait rien à voir.

Elle ne voulait pas le pousser à se perdre. Pas encore.

L'Elu qui dévoile toute son organisation, qui expose tous ses rouages, pour une simple fille.

Il en serait mort, foudroyé comme l'icône qu'il est. Et s'il était mort, sans rien avoir contrarié – à part elle –le sombre seigneur aurait libéré Lucius et le premier meurtre de son règne aurait été blond et rouge.

Même si elle avait fait passer ses vérités pour celles de Draco, il l'aurait senti à même sa peau. Draco se cachait, Draco n'avançait pas. Il avait envoyé Pansy dessiner ses pas.

Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononçait-Pas-Le-Nom l'aurait pensé lâche, et il aurait eu raison.

Si Potter était meurt avant que Draco n'ait fait ses preuves, Ordre ou pas, il l'aurait tué. Ils les auraient tous tués.

Elle se préserve. Elle s'évite de salir les murs et sa tête. Tu ne peux pas me mettre dans cette position, il lui avait dit.

Elle ne pouvait pas le faire tuer.

Et, au fond – mais vraiment, tout au fond – elle se rappelle de la dernière fois, celle qui ne compte pas, alors qu'il ne lui a rien demandé, qu'il lui a juste dit :

— Je m'en vais.

Des heures après, en écoutant une étrange tension délier toutes les langues à part la sienne, elle préférait parler chaussures que cadavres, choix personnelle et éthique, elle sentait encore la lèvre de Potter trembler.

* * *

X

* * *

Draco ne tue pas Dumbledore comme Harry pensait qu'il allait le faire, comme l'absence de réponse de la part de Pansy le laissait entendre.

Elle ne lui a pas laissé entendre beaucoup de chose. Elle l'a laissé parler dans le vide. Ça, et l'embrasser.

Peut-être qu'elle savait qu'il n'irait pas jusqu'au bout. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne sont pas allés jusqu'au bout. Ils auraient pu tout se dire, et déclencher la guerre. Rien qu'eux deux.

Ils auraient pu mettre le monde à feu et à sang plus rapidement que Malefoy ou Rogue n'avait jamais espéré le faire.

Et dans l'ombre du Saule-Cogneur, alors que son propre reflet se reflète dans les eaux noires du lac, il se demande si cela aurait été pour le mieux.

Il est fatigué. Plus épuisé qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

Il est triste aussi comme si son cœur n'en finissait plus de rétrécir parce que la guerre prend et prend.

Il la voit avant que les funérailles ne commencent. Elle l'aborde.

Il ne la regarde pas.

— Tu savais ? Tout ce qui allait arriver ?

— Plus ou moins.

— Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

— Qui t'aurais cru ? Weasley, Granger ?

Un silence plane entre eux. Il sait ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire parce qu'il a appris à lire tout ce qu'elle ne dit pas.

— Dumbledore ?

Elle ne rit pas pour une fois. Elle a arrêté de rire après la deuxième fois. Quand c'est devenu une simple course a qui aurait le contrôle sur l'autre, qui serait plus intransigeant, qui céderait le premier.

Aucun n'avait été flexible : ils avaient continué jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres soient rouges et scellées, et le monde en sang et brisé.

— Tu leur aurait dit que nous étions ça ?

Elle fait des gestes de la main, les sourcils froncées de dégout. Est-ce qu'elle prie la nuit que son âme-sœur soit Malefoy ? Est-ce qu'elle rêve d'un monde où ils peuvent se haïr dans le silence comme dans le mensonge ?

— Tu leur aurait dit que tes informations étaient justes parce qu'elle venait de moi ?

Il s'apprête à dire non. Ils ne l'auraient jamais cru. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de prouver qu'elle ne l'avait pas ensorcelée ou droguée ou séduite. Ils lui auraient dit qu'il se trompait, que Pansy Parkinson ne pouvait pas être son âme-sœur.

Peut-être qu'ils l'auraient enfermé, à double-tour, comme Sirius, car il était trop précieux, à la merci de Pansy.

Il s'apprête à dire non. Elle le sait.

— Je ne veux pas t'entendre me donner raison, elle crache précipitamment.

— Ça change de d'habitude, il souligne

Elle le regarde avec une curiosité ternie. Il n'arrive plus à la provoquer, elle ne parvient plus à l'irriter.

— ça nous dépassait. Il fallait que je protège Draco puisqu'il n'était pas capable de se protéger lui-même. Toi, tu ne voulais pas savoir. Pas de ma bouche. Tu es un héros, Potter. Tu n'arraches pas les vérités de la bouche des jolies filles, juste leurs vêtements. Il fallait que tu trouves par toi-même, ça t'occupait, pas vrai ?

Il hausse les sourcils à plusieurs reprises. Pansy lui a fait manquer plusieurs battements.

— Choqué ?

Qu'elle reconnaisse qu'il est un héros et Malefoy, une victime, sonne comme une vérité amère. Qu'elle insinue qu'il préfère profiter d'elle plutôt que de l'entendre être honnête avec lui, c'est une vérité acide.

— Tu n'aimes pas les héros, hein ? il demande

— Non. Ils prennent trop de place.

— Je sais.

Elle regarde autour d'elle comme si elle ne supportait plus d'avoir tant d'effort à faire pour le regarder avec nonchalance. Le soleil lui fait plisser les yeux.

— Tu n'as pas épargné Draco, hein ? Encore, encore et encore. Vous ne vous arrêtez jamais vous, les Gryffondors.

C'est précisément le genre de moment où il est mal à l'aise : quand elle lui dit la vérité sans être au pied du mur, parce qu'elle est précise, aiguisée et déterminée dans tout ce qu'elle fait. Pansy est une flèche et parfois, il a peur qu'elle ne soit trop au centre de la cible.

Peut-être qu'elle a raison et qu'il ne veut pas écouter ce qu'elle a à dire.

Elle le dit quand même.

— Tu l'as poussé à bout. Tu ne savais même pas qu'il existait que déjà, il te détestait.

Pansy porte moins de maquillage que d'ordinaire. Il vient à peine de le remarquer.

Il ne voit jamais son visage en détail. Quand il est près d'elle, c'est juste un chaos. Le monde explose.

Peut-être que c'est pour cela qu'elle est plus calme : son monde vient tout juste d'imploser, elle n'a plus rien à sauver.

— Petit, sa mère lui racontait ton histoire. On a tous grandit avec toi, Potter, qu'on le veuille ou non. Et parfois, on veut être un héros et on échoue. Nos héros nous échouent et nous les détestons.

— Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

— Etonnant, venant de toi qui as toujours un avis sur tout : la météo, ma moralité, Draco, ce que tu dois faire, ce que je dois faire…

— J'ai compris, je…

—… la façon dont je te parle, les Mangemorts, les Sangs-Purs, Poudlard, Dumbledore, la nature de notre relation, la nature de ma relation avec Draco, tes amis, mes amis, tes ennemis ou les miens.

— Très bien. Très bien.

— Tu es très moralisateur, Potter.

Sa peau brille sous l'éclat du jour. Elle est vraiment jolie. Il s'en voudrait presque de l'abandonner maintenant que Draco est parti.

— Oui, j'avais cru comprendre. Merci.

Elle se déplace un peu sur la gauche. Elle se met à l'ombre. Elle ressemble à une écolière avec sa robe noire trop sage au col montant et ses chaussures vernies. Une écolière en deuil.

— Tu ne vas pas rester, j'imagine ? il demande.

Elle arrache des touffes d'herbes du bout du pied.

— Très peu pour moi. Dumbledore a suffisamment de gens pour le pleurer, je ne manquerais pas.

Du coin de l'œil, il voit McGonagall essuyer une larme dans un mouchoir blanc.

— Toi aussi, tu vas partir, je me trompe ? elle reprend.

— De l'enterrement ? Non, je…, c'était Dumbledore.

Elle rit sèchement. Sa voix a le bruit de l'herbe brûlé qu'elle écrase sous sa semelle.

— Non, Potter. Je ne parlais pas de ça.

— Ah.

— Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je comprends. Après tout, qui sait ce que je pourrais aller cafter maintenant.

Elle sonne brisée, comme des bouts de verres dans lesquels on marche pieds nus, et forcément, au lieu de l'apaiser, ça le rend dingue.

Il ne veut pas crier, pas aujourd'hui avec Hagrid dont le corps ne s'arrête pas de trembler et le cercueil qui commence à arriver. Alors, il fait comme elle. Il murmure, et c'est noir :

— Non, Pansy. Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne comprends pas comment fonctionne ce truc que tu refuses de nommer. Entre nous, je veux dire.

—Pas besoin de préciser, merci bien.

— Arrête de m'interrompre. Il ne s'agit pas de ce que je veux te dire ou pas, Pansy. Je te dis tout. Je peux te cacher des choses, je peux disparaitre de ta vie et y laisser un trou de la taille d'une épingle que tu ne remarqueras même pas. En revanche, je ne peux pas me taire si tu veux savoir, si tu as besoin de savoir.

— Je m'en fiche. Je veux juste savoir quand la guerre se finit. Tu vas partir ? Tu vas la terminer, ta stupide guerre ?

Il remarque que c'est plus facile quand il ne résiste pas. C'est comme respirer.

— Oui. Je vais essayer de le détruire.

— Si tu ne meurs pas avant, cela va de soi.

— Merci de ton optimisme. J'apprécie de savoir comme tu as confiance en moi.

— Honnêtement ? Pas du tout. Si tu as survécu par je ne sais quel miracle, c'est parce que Weasley et Granger ont décidé de s'accrocher à toi. Tout seul, tu as des gros problèmes d'impulsivité.

— Sans doute.

Au contraire, il voit limpidement de quoi elle parle. Lui se précipitant au Ministère, provoquant la mort de Sirius. Lui se précipitant vers la coupe du tournoi des Trois Sorciers, entraînant la mort de Cédric.

Lui, se dirigeant vers la mort, la conclusion d'une prophétie tragique en tête.

Lui, se levant fiévreusement un soir de rentrée pour embrasser Pansy Parkinson.

De gros problèmes d'impulsivité.

* * *

X

* * *

Pansy Parkinson n'a pas besoin d'un homme, et surtout pas d'Harry Potter. Elle n'a pas besoin d'un héros qui disparaît avec ses deux acolytes pour courir le monde et, éventuellement le condamner.

Pansy Parkinson n'a pas besoin d'un homme, et surtout pas de Draco Malefoy, assigné à résidence depuis le début de l'été. Elle n'a pas besoin d'un garçon qui croit les sauver mais qui n'est même pas capable de se protéger.

Pansy Parkinson n'a pas besoin d'un homme, c'est pourquoi elle passe deux longs mois à peindre les ongles de Daphnée en différentes nuances de gris. Elle va jusqu'à inviter Tracey dans son jardin pour lui tresser les cheveux.

Or, son périmètre de sécurité exclut habituellement que cette harpie mette le nez dans ses affaires. Pansy est seule.

Tracey Davies a des cheveux extrêmement longs qui mettent une éternité à se tresser et, elle est une véritable commère.

— Alors, Pansy, parles-moi de Potter.

Elle serre les lèvres et sa main reste en suspens dans la chevelure du serpent.

— Il n'y a rien à dire, Davies. Rien.

— Ah bon ? minaude-t-elle. J'ai des informations qui m'indiquent le contraire.

Pansy reprend le tressage, une mèche après l'autre mais elle serre fort. Elle tire sur le sommet de son crâne, parce que c'est le seul moyen de s'empêcher de trembler. Elle doit lui faire mal mais, Pansy peut au moins lui reconnaitre cela, Tracey Davies est résiliente, elle ne bronche pas.

— Tes sources s'usent, Davies.

— J'en doute. Tu as beau être une Serpentard et donc plus ou moins discrète et imperméable à la vie, Potter n'est qu'un stupide Gryffondor. Il te regarde comme une abeille autour d'un piège, collant et sucré.

— Les obsessions de Potter ne sont pas mon problème. Il regarde Draco avec tellement de ferveur qu'on pourrait se demander pourquoi ils ne sont pas déjà mariés avec le temps qu'ils passent à se chercher.

— Ton rouges à lèvres est très joli, Pansy. Un merveilleux bordeaux. Sur son cou, il ressort encore mieux.

Pansy ne sait pas si c'est la chaleur de fin août qui manque de l'achever ou la menace qui ressort du babillage de Davies.

A ce point, elle se demande pourquoi Blaise ne s'est pas débarrassé de Davies. Elle a beau être ses yeux et ses oreilles dans le château et lui être complètement dévolu, elle a un peu tendance à avoir trop de cartes dans la même main.

— Que vas-tu faire ? Pansy demande, sur le ton de la conversation.

Qu'aurait-elle, elle, à faire en circonstance ?

— Il est ton âme-sœur ?

Elle cligne à peine des yeux, fixant le haut du crâne de Tracey là où ses cheveux se divisent en plusieurs tresses qui lui tombent jusqu'au bas du dos.

— Non. C'est un divertissement.

L'autre opine, satisfaite. Même Davies ne peut pas tout savoir.

— Tu as toujours joué à des jeux dangereux.

* * *

X

* * *

Harry surveille Pansy sur la carte dès qu'Hermione éteint les lumières et plonge la tente dans le noir. Il entend les ronflements réconfortants de Ron et le minuscule bruit que produit Hermione quand elle s'enroule dans l'unique couverture qu'ils se partagent à tour de rôle.

Il ne peut pas croire ce qu'ils font depuis plusieurs mois : la chasse, la peur, les transplanages, les doutes, le montage de la tente.

Il continue de tracer son itinéraire sur la carte du bout des doigts, des mois après alors que le gout de ses lèvres s'est effacé depuis longtemps, que le son de sa voix lui paraît plus sourd comme si elle était immergée sous l'eau.

La plupart du temps, elle ne quitte pas Daphnée. Il sait, à ce qu'il a entendu dans le train en sixième année, et du peu qu'elle lui a confié, que Daphné constitue sa belle illusion face au monde qui s'écroule.

Il n'arrête pas de se rappeler cette conversation et son chemisier noir, et ses mots coupants comme du parchemin neuf – Daphnée, c'est mon ticket pour rester saine d'esprit, pour ne pas sombrer – et ses décisions pas toujours justes, ses déclarations honnêtes qu'il voudrait moins juste et blessante – Potter, non, désolé de te décevoir mais je ne vais pas pleurer en t'attendant. Non. Non, je n'ai pas peur que tu meures. J'ai peur de mourir. C'est égoïste ? C'est une saloperie de guerre ! – ses cheveux et ses yeux, la manière dont son souffle s'accélère quand il lui pose toujours les mêmes questions – est-ce que tu me détestes ? Que prépare Voldemort ? Pourquoi tu as peur de l'appeler par son nom ? Pourquoi tu es si dépendante de Draco ? – et sa bouche et sa présence.

Il s'endort et il espère qu'elle attend quelqu'un. Si elle n'attendait personne, pas même Daphnée, elle serait seule.

Et il sait comment elle est quand elle se sent abandonnée. Elle est agressive, elle est assoiffée, elle est comme une de ces plantes carnivores qui depuis trop longtemps n'a rien mangé.

Il le sait parce que c'était toujours dans ces moments-là qu'elle venait le trouver. Pour parler qu'elle disait.

Et peut-être qu'au fond, au départ, c'était vrai. Peut-être qu'elle avait toujours voulu parler.

Il ferme les yeux.

Il espère qu'elle a quelqu'un à qui dire sa vérité.

* * *

X

* * *

Quand elle le revoit, il y a du feu et des flammes et des débris partout, le grand escalier a explosé, elle a marché sur la main d'un cadavre et elle a fait semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Quand elle le revoit, elle voudrait qu'il arrête tout ça. S'il le peut, elle veut qu'il l'arrête comme ça.

Elle a perdu Daphnée, qui est parti chercher Blaise. Elle a aperçu Draco dans un coup éclair, entre deux mangemorts. Elle a croisé Davies, longeant un mur, presque invisible.

Il est perdu, il est complétement déboussolé. Encore. Comme après la mort de Sirius, comme après celle de Dumbledore. Ses pupilles sont complètement dilatés, il a une brûlure dans le cou, une coupure profonde sur la joue.

— Potter !

Il se retourne presque immédiatement.

— Parkinson.

Un frisson remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale, d'anticipation. A la manière dont il accentue son nom, elle sait qu'il va…

— C'était quoi ce petit cinéma là, tout à l'heure ?

Ah non. Elle a définitivement mal lu les signes.

Elle rend les armes. S'il fait référence à _ça_ , ce n'est pas le genre de moment qu'elle savoure avec lui.

— J'ai voulu sauver ma peau. Désolé.

Elle baisse la tête et ça la met mal à l'aise. Elle déteste ça, passer pour une petite fille grondée par le professeur beaucoup plus intelligent, courageux, merveilleux, solide et aimé de tous…

— Je comprends mais…non, je ne comprends pas.

Il la saisit par les épaules et elle sursaute. Ça le déstabilise. Il ne sait pas que le dernier à l'avoir secoué comme ça, c'est Blaise. Blaise et ses larges mains, ses épaules carrées et des yeux prêts à tout incendier. Elle prie pour qu'il ait retrouvé Daphnée.

— Il aurait épargné le château, si on t'avait livré à lui !

— Tu m'aurais sacrifié !

— Mais toi, tu fais bien ça tout le temps ! Tu sacrifie tout, Potter !

— C'est ma décision !

— J'ai marché sur un cadavre ! Des gens me tirent dessus comme un poulot parce que j'ai voulu nous, me, sauver !

— C'est hypocrite de dire que je suis désolé ? Je suis désolé.

Elle passe ses mains dans ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut l'énerver, par Merlin !

— Tu ne peux pas être hypocrite, Potter ! hurle-t-elle

— Je sais !

Il lui hurle dessus et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle a l'impression que ça lui fait du bien. Elle en profite aussi.

— Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

Elle s'attend à un pur comportement de Gryffondor : se battre jusqu'à la mort, mener sa petite armée jusqu'à Voldemort.

— Je vais me rendre ! il hurle mais elle n'a pas besoin de ça pour l'entendre.

Non. Non. Non.

Ce n'est pas comme ça que c'est supposé se passer. Elle imagine que doit arriver un moment où elle doit le lâcher mais elle ne sait pas quoi faire à part ne pas bouger et continuer à hurler.

— C'est une blague ! Tu m'en veux pour avoir voulu te balancer tout à l'heure mais tu vas te jeter dans la gueule du loup ! C'est une vengeance pathétique, Potter !

Non.

Non.

Il lui saisit les poignets – non, non, non –

— C'est stupide Potter !

Non, non, non –

— C'est nécessaire !

Il l'embrasse. Elle sent ses pieds décoller, ça fait bien longtemps qu'elle a perdu ses talons, elle serre son cou autour de ses bras.

Pendant qu'il se perd en elle, elle ne perd pas le nord. Elle imagine l'assommer où l'étrangler.

Non, non, non –

C'est la chose la plus Gryffondor qu'il est jamais faite.

Alors, elle est odieuse, elle ne lui dit pas qu'il va lui manquer.

* * *

X

* * *

Harry Potter meurt, ce 2 Mai. Elle le sent.

Avant de le voir.

Elle tombe à genoux et personne ne se préoccupe d'elle. Elle reste seule dans la poussière et le sang.

Pendant qu'Hagrid le porte. Pendant que Granger hurle son nom, retenu par les bras puissants de Weasley.

Elle ne peut plus respirer, elle sent dans sa poitrine quelque chose se figer.

Elle se demande ce qu'il arrive aux moitiés délaissées, celles qui n'ont plus aucune raison de dire la vérité.

Elle devrait se sentir soulagée.

Mort. Il est mort. Elle peut toujours aller ramper, mentir, supplier, garder son honneur pour le lendemain, quand il ne vaudra plus rien.

Elle peut aller chercher Daphnée, aller vivre dans une tour d'ivoire.

Elle peut respirer maintenant qu'elle n'a plus aucune raison d'avoir le souffle coupé. Il lui coupait le souffle et la dernière fois qu'il l'a fait…

Mort, mort, mort.

Il est mort alors qu'elle sent encore ses empreintes sur son visage et l'odeur de brûlé et de venin qu'il dégageait.

Elle sent le cadavre, le fantôme, le passé. Elle voudrait juste sa laver, s'arracher cette peau morte, au savon et à l'eau de rose, au lait pour le corps. Décaper le passé, l'obstruer.

Puis soudain, la machine se remet en marche. Elle entend les battements de son cœur se faire moins erratique.

Elle voit son cadavre marcher, lutter. Et, elle reste là, figée.

Le Lord Noir meurt ce 2 Mai.

Elle ne sait pas dans quelle direction aller.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce son nom. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps il met à la trouver, combien de temps, elle reste prostrée, à ne pas réussir à pleurer, son poing serré autour de sa baguette.

Elle a tué un Mangemort venu l'importuner, en attendant.

Elle a tué un enfant, un _vainqueur_. Elle l'a tué avant qu'il ne le fasse _parce qu'ils ont gagné_.

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle reste à regarder leurs yeux blancs.

Avant qu'il prononce son nom.

* * *

X

* * *

— Ça fait mal ?

— Mourir ? C'est comme s'endormir.

— Je ne dors plus.

— Je sais, je t'entends la nuit. Moi non plus.

X


End file.
